The 61st Hunger Games
by Mirany ET
Summary: "Let the 61st Hunger Games begin!" Reeshia has been reaped as District 5's female tribute. How can she survive when she's up against deadly trained Careers and Gamemaker traps? But maybe the biggest threat is from her very own District...


_**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first THG fic so please be nice! I welcome feedback, good or bad. But if you do criticise, please be constructive. Anyway, this story follows Reeshia, a 16 year old from District 5 who gets reaped in the 61st Hunger Games. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins (unfortunately) so I don't own The Hunger Games.**_

The 61st Hunger Games

"Reeshia Bodum!"

And that was that. Those two words changed my entire life forever. I mean, obviously I'd heard my full name before, but this was different. This was the reaping.

I choked.

Everyone turned to face me. Most quickly, searching out my frozen face in the crowd. Others slowly, as if drawing out the time before they would have to accept that it was I, Reeshia, who had been reaped. That was off to the 61st Hunger Games. That was most probably going to die.

Many of the teenagers of District 5 looked relieved, happy even. Who could blame them? But they hid their emotions well for the sake of my family, my friends and me. Not that I had many friends, just a few close ones.

"Come on up, dear!" Marni Ridgeworth, District 5's mentor for the past 5 years, beckoned, with her fake smile plastered onto her blemish-free face.

I couldn't move. My legs simply wouldn't do what my brain was telling them. But to be honest, this was probably for the best as my brain was telling my legs to run away, far away. Anywhere but to that stage, where I would be whisked away for slaughter. But that wouldn't do me any good.

"I think someone's just a little nervous," I heard Marni Ridgeworth say, sounding a little flustered, "Come on! We still have to reap our male tribute! Come on!"

I felt someone push me forward. I don't know who it was, maybe they couldn't wait for me to be sent off to die, or maybe they just felt sorry for me and were trying to give me a bit of help. Whatever it was that motivated them, I was grateful.

Stumbling a few times, I finally made it to the stage outside the Justice Building, where Marni Ridgeworth patted my back and steered me to the middle of the stage. Right where everyone could see me. I'd never had stage fright but I felt nervous, uncomfortable, self conscious and faint. Then again, I'd never had the whole country watching me before.

I saw my mother and father stood at the back. My mom was sobbing into my father's shoulder. My dad had his arms around her, silent tears streaming down his face. He looked up and caught my eye so I tried to smile. I tried to be strong for them. I tried to show them that I could come home. But I felt a lump rise in my throat, so I looked down. It wouldn't do to cry, making me look weak and getting me no sponsors.

"And now our male tribute!" Marni Ridgeworth reached into the ball, gently moving through each folded piece of paper until…

"Joolio Shar!"

Oh no! I knew Joolio. Not well, but his parents were familiar with mine. Plus he was only 13.

13. Unlucky for some.

The citizens didn't like it, you could tell. There was murmuring and a scowl fixed on most of the adults faces. There was also a bit of a commotion down where the boys of around my age were stood. One seemed to be pushing past the others towards the stage, while another was holding him back. Wait, was that-

"I volunteer!"

"Don't do it, Alexo!"

"Please!" Alexo cried, straining against his friend's grip, "Please! I volunteer as male tribute!"

"Do we have any more volunteers? No? Well, okay then. Come on up!"

My heart sank even lower. Of course this would happen.

"No Alexo, please don't do this! Think of your family!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing!"

"Let him go, mate. He knows what he's doing."

Alexo charged onto the stage, then steered Joolio down the steps. At the bottom one of his friends carried the 13 year old away. Probably back to his parents.

"So, who do we have here?" Marni Ridgeworth greeted Alexo as he reached us again.

"A-Alexo Shar," he stuttered.

"Really? So you two are brothers? Well, we can't let him have all the fun, can we now?"

"No," he murmured, staring his suddenly very interesting shoelaces.

The anthem played but I wasn't listening to the words. Or the tune. I wasn't listening at all, really. I was sizing up my partner. No, not my partner, what a stupid thing to call him. My competition. My opponent. My threat. My killer? My victim? Who could know what would happen in the Arena.

I knew Alexo like I knew Joolio: not well, but we were familiar with each other. We'd spoken a few times, just in passing. He was 16 like me, so were in the same class at school. Alexo was clever. He did well in school because he knew facts and how to do sums in Maths and how to read and write in English. He was better than me at all that sort of thing. Maybe that would come in handy in the Arena, or maybe we'd need survival skills. Or common sense more than anything. Alexo had that, but I wasn't sure about survival skills.

He was tall and thin, but I could see the muscles in his arms tense as he balled his hands into tight fists. Alexo was reasonably fast. I knew this because I'd seen him running when we did sports at school. He was also quite good looking with his shining, brown eyes, his smooth, tanned skin and his mop of dark, wavy hair. I inwardly cursed myself for thinking that. I couldn't find him attractive. We were friends, nothing more. But now being attracted to him would only get me an arrow in my head.

So Alexo was a bit of a threat. He was strong, fast, smart and good looking. Everything a potential sponsor would be looking for. Maybe it would be best to ally with him? No. After all, only one of us would be able to win.

As the anthem came to an end, Marni Ridgeworth turned to us.

"People of District 5! I give you our tributes of the 61st annual Hunger Games: Reeshia Bodum and Alexo Shar!" there was a small round of clapping and I was sure I could hear some crying too, "Okay you two, shake hands!"

I turned to Alexo, his hand was held out. I took it and it was cold but strong. I looked up to find his eyes already staring into mine. His were glistening with unshed tears; he was doing well to keep them in. I think I was too shocked to cry. I gave Alexo a sad smile, which he returned, before pulling my shaking hand away.

Before I knew it I was shoved forward and pushed inside the Justice Building by a Peacekeeper. He then opened a door and pushed me inside. I turned to get a glimpse of the same happening to Alexo across the hall before the door was slammed shut.

I settled myself down onto a red sofa with a velvet cover. This must've been very expensive, there's no way my family could have afforded velvet furniture. I don't know how long it was that I sat, brushing my fingers over the smooth material, not allowing myself to think of what was to come, what would happen to my family, my friends, me.

Then the door opened.


End file.
